


Loves That Dare Not Speak Their Name

by Aliana



Series: Back to Middle-earth Month 2012 [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Finduileorn, Finduileorn forever!, Humor, Multi, Pictures, You can't change my mind, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliana/pseuds/Aliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>March 5<br/><b>B2MeM Challenge</b>: I22: Unlikely pairings, and N43: Harlequin romance! Both on the "Crackfic" card.<br/><b>Format:</b> "Art"?<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance<br/><b>Rating:</b> They'd sell it in a grocery store. That said...<br/><b>Warnings</b>: ...gratuitous bare chests, heaving bosoms, terrible puns, possibly implied bestiality.<br/><b>Characters:</b> Surprise?<br/><b>Pairings</b>: See previous.<br/><b>Summary</b>: Romance is ready for Arda. But is Arda ready for...oh, nevermind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loves That Dare Not Speak Their Name

**Author's Note:**

> March 5  
>  **B2MeM Challenge** : I22: Unlikely pairings, and N43: Harlequin romance! Both on the "Crackfic" card.  
>  **Format:** "Art"?  
>  **Genre** : Romance  
>  **Rating:** They'd sell it in a grocery store. That said...  
>  **Warnings** : ...gratuitous bare chests, heaving bosoms, terrible puns, possibly implied bestiality.  
>  **Characters:** Surprise?  
>  **Pairings** : See previous.  
>  **Summary** : Romance is ready for Arda. But is Arda ready for...oh, nevermind.

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v680/gadflygirl/?action=view&current=seatreasur.jpg)

_Sea Treasure: The Secret Loves of Ulmo_  
  
  
  
  
 _Rangers Do it Outdoors_  
  
  
  
  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v680/gadflygirl/?action=view&current=bearbwgirlphotographyvintagewoman.jpg)  
  
  
And last but certainly not least, _My Heart Laid Bear: The Untold Story of Beorn and Finduilas_  
  


 


End file.
